Another Happy Ending
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Sawako realizes she does not love Kazehaya anymore, and he does not love her. Will she find someone else to express her feelings to? "I like you, Sawako," He said. "I like you, too," I said to him, a tear falling down my cheek. Kazehaya does not love Sawako, but he loves Kurumi. Sawako no longer loves Kazehaya, so who does she love? **ONESHOT, MAY CONTINUE IF GOOD REVIEWS**


**Hello! **

**I just wanted to say that this story starts when Miura is telling Sawako that Kazehaya likes sombody, from the anime, season 2.**

** No, I have never read the manga so I might get a few things off.**

** Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

_**~Sawako's POV~**_

"You see, Kazehaya likes someone, " Miura said to me on a windy day on the bench.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, then I began crying.

I got up and went next to the tree, under the shade. "I was a fool...to think I had a chance with Kazehaya! I was being overconfident!"

My tears fell down onto the ground, and Miura came over to me and grabbed my arms. "It's okay, there are many other good guys out there," he whispered softly, trying to comfort me.

"Lots of good guys...like me." I looked up at him, tears still falling from my eyes and down my cheek.

"You can like me...I won't mind," he wiped a tear away from my soft skin.

_If I really don't have a chance with Kazehaya after all that had happened between us...then Teacher is right._

_ I...I can find someone else to give my feelings to. _

_All of this time, Teacher had been next to me, by my side and helping me out while Kazehaya-kun ignored me and maybe, just maybe, tried to avoid me. _

_Now I realize something important. I don't love Kazehaya-kun anymore..._

_The person I love is..._

_...Miura-kun._

I hugged tightly and cried into his chest, letting all of my emotions flow out.

"Teacher...no, Miura-kun! Please listen to what I have to say!" I said, summoning up all of the courage I had.

This was the only chance to tell him how I feel, I wanted to respond to him.

"Okay," I heard him say.

I held my breath, still in his arms, and I began speaking.

"I-I...I like you! I realize that now...you've always been there for me when Kazehaya-kun avoided me and ignored me." My voice was muffled because my face was in his chest.

I was blushing furiously, and I didn't want him to see my face. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Miura's eyes widened, it was the first time she called him "Miura-kun" instead of Teacher. And then he smiled, also blushing as he embraced her tighter.

"Sawako...I like you too," I heard him say.

My heart beat faster and I felt an overwhelming happiness enter from my heart, spreading throughout my body.

I cried even harder upon hearing his words, I was too happy.

He also called me my real name, Sawako, in which Kazehaya-kun never called me.

"Sawako," he whispered into my ear. It made me blush harder and shiver.

Then, I felt him push me away a little bit, and I let him, despite my crying and blushing face.

Then, he leaned in, and I felt something warm on my lips. We kissed under the shade of the tree, the sunlight shining brightly, as if approving our relationship and actions.

I felt my body melt into a puddle, so I held onto his shirt to avoid fainting. "I love you, Sawako." He said when we finally pulled apart.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? I heard Miura and Sadako are officially dating now! Oh, and they say that yesterday, Kazehaya-kun confessed to Kurumi-chan in front of everyone! Isn't that bold of him?!" I heard girls gossiping in the hall as I walked to class.

"The person Kazehaya-kun liked was Kurumi-chan, huh? How nice...they look like the perfect couple," I told myself out loud, but quietly so that no one could hear.

"Ehhh?! So are they going out now? I always knew that Kurumi-chan was in love with Kazehaya-kun since middle school! She's so lucky that her efforts helped him fall in love with her~!" Another girl said.

I reached my class room, 2-D. I walked in, and sat at my desk, smiling because Miura-kun sat next to me. "Good morning, Sawako-chan!"

His lively tone greeted me. I tried my best to sound as lively as him.

"G-Good morning," I said, meekly.

Then, my best friends, Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan, walked in and walked right over to us. "Is it true that you guys are dating now?!" Ayane demanded, but not looking angry.

"U-Um, I-I-"

"Yes, we are!" Miura-kun answered for me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

Chizu and Ayane had shocked expressions, and they went to go whisper in a corner.

Then, they came back over to us, their usual expressions present. "Alright, we'll support you. But we're only supporting you guys because SAWAKO is dating you!"

Ayane pointed a finger at Miura.

Just then, Kazehaya came in, holding hands with Kurumi.

_They really do look good together..._

They were both smiling and blushing. "Well, class is about to start, I better start going," Kurumi said, and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

She waved good bye as Kazehaya stood there, frozen.

She exited the class room.

Kazehaya came over to us, scratching his head and blushing. "Good morning, Sawako, Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan, Kent," he said. "I heard you're both going out? Congratulations!" He smiled and laughed.

Miura held my hand and smiled back at him. "Thanks! Right, Sawako?" My face was probably as red as a tomato, but I nodded quietly.

"Y-yes.." I managed to say. "Congratulations to you and Kurumi!" They began to chat like normal. The bell rang, and everyone went to their seats.

* * *

The school day went by quickly, and it was the first time I was walking home with Miura.

I was blushing the whole way, even though he didn't do anything but walk next to me.

I was nervous when I was near him.

My heart was beating quickly.

The wind blew my hair as we walked side by side down the sidewalk.

The trees waved back and forth, like they surfing the wind.

The only thing between us was the space and silence.

Then, something warm slipped into my hand.

I looked up at Miura, and he smiled and stopped.

"I want you, Sawako," he said. I blushed even more and I nodded quietly.

I had hidden desires that were in me.

And they were about to be revealed to the one I love.

"I...I want you too, Miura-kun," I said.

Then, he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment, forever.

I guess even though I was confused who I had feelings for, in the end, I had _another happy ending. _

_**~Fin.**_

* * *

**This was my first one-shot...please be a little easy on me when reviewing, okay? 8D**

**Anyways, I MIGHT continue, if I get good reviews. It depends on how I feel, too.**

**So, I felt bad for Kurumi-chan and Miura-kun, having their poor hearts broken. **

**So now, they all have a happy life! **

**Well, bye, there may be a next chapter if you are all kind enough to want to read more of this Fic!**

**~Kawaii Dream~ **


End file.
